


Paranoia

by orphan_account



Series: Paranormal [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempted Abortion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Starscream's pov, Stress Relief, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone, fear consumes you. You have nothing left friends...family.relatives gone poof nothing...All because of fear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoia

Another click, the light is bright, brighter then what the human's call it? 'The sun?' Yes the sun,

Onlined optics look up, the sky is blue, warm clouds fluffy almost could touch it. 

Almost.

The tall mech, looks around trying to move he can't, he feels....paralyzed...

He moves he keeps moving in till the clouds get darker...darker... the hole sky is black covering the sun,

He reaches for it with his servo,  he stops the darkness touches his servo sooner his hold body, its covering it in black, its Suffocating him, Pushing the life in his body out controlling him, he struggles to get free he can't..

He tries, until darkness consumes him..

Taking him holed, he can't Move, 

He is controlled by Darkness. Like megatron..

He doesn't wanna be like him..

But faith has choosing it for him.

He no longer believes....

\---

_click_

He hears a sound

_Click_

There it is again, is he dead?

"I wouldn't move If i were you." A voice calls out, a mech voice

He listens he doesn't wanna damage anything.

"You're lucky Red Caught before Megatron could've done anything to serious. "

Megtron?

"He has a dignity to destroy his 2IC-Second in command-and not give a slag." The mech mumbles 

How dare he!

"It....s not t-t-that..."

My voice comes out like a new born Sparkling

"I assume i haven't intoduced myself..."

He's silent."Names ratchet. I'm a Medic."

The injured Mech is silent for a cycle

"How...b-b-bad am i?" My voice is raspy.

"Not too bad, an injured optic, left servo digit busted and chamber glass smashed but nothing i couldn't fix."

I exhale and try to get up. 

"i wouldn't."

"Excuse me?"

The medic shakes his head"you should probably recharge more."

"Haven't i done that enough? "

"I wouldn't move if you do, You'll go in statis lock."

I sighed "Fine."

I lay down closing my optics. 

Thinking. ...

'Why master..lord...'


End file.
